Meeting the family
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: The force is gonna meet Daniel's family! Well, they're gonna meet the oldest of them. No flamers please. Only creative criticism preferred. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of ya'll wanted this, so here it is.**

* * *

**Ringtones**

The cadets were in the middle of some down winded history lesson. Vince was either taking notes or doodling, it was hard to tell. Larmina was staring straight at Pidge while twirling a lock of her fiery red hair. And Daniel was trying very hard not to fall asleep in class… again. The cadets had learned the hard way not to fall asleep during his class. Long story short, they were running while Pidge chased them with a ruler.

It was the usual ongoings in their history class. Until…

"_WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE_

_LESS FORTUNATE THAN I_

_(AND LET'S FACE IT - WHO ISN'T_

_LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?)_

_MY TENDER HEART_

_TENDS TO START TO BLEED_

_AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER_

_I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER_

_I KNOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED_

_AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE_

_THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE_"

"What is that?" Pidge asked.

"Oh, snart! Leona! I'm screwed! Okay, calm down! Maybe they haven't realized it's you. I'm sure it'll turn off any second now." Daniel thought frantically, his face showing nothing.

"_DON'T WORRY - I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED_

_FOLLOW MY LEAD_

_AND YES, INDEED_

_YOU WILL BE..._

_POPULAR!_

_YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR!_

_I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYS_

_WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS_

_LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE_

_I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR_

_HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR_

_EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS_

_TO BE POPULAR!_

_I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR!_

_YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS_

_YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS_

_KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW_

_SO LET'S START_

_'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO..."_

"Seriously! Who is that?" Pidge yelled.

"Stupid phone! How long is this ringtone?!" Daniel mentally shouted, still giving nothing away.

"_DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS_

_THINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS_

_NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SIS-_

_TER AND ADVISER_

_THERE'S NOBODY WISER_

_NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR -_

_I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR_

_AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME_

_TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE_

_INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE... ARE..._

_THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU_

_FROM BECOMING POPU-_

_LER... LAR..._

_LA LA LA LA_

_WE'RE GONNA MAKE_

_YOU POPULAR..."_

Larmina and Vince started laughing, Daniel trying to cover his laughter, at Pidge's face. Pidge called in the other pilots.

"_WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES_

_WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES_

_I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF_

_TO THINK OF_

_CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR_

_SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS_

_DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?_

_DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!_

_THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE-_

_IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR!_

_IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE_

_IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED_

_SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE_

_VERY VERY POPULAR_

_LIKE ME!"_

"What's going on?" Keith asked as he and Lance came in.

"I don't know! It just started!" Pidge yelled in exasperation.

"I'm doomed." Daniel moaned mentally.

"_AND THO' YOU PROTEST_

_YOUR DISINTEREST_

_I KNOW CLANDESTINEDLY_

_YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT_

_YOUR NEW-FOUND POPULAR-ITY_

_LA LA LA LA_

_YOU'LL BE POPULAR_

_JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR_

_AS ME!"_

And with that, the phone finally stopped ringing.

"Please don't call again! Please don't call again!" Daniel pleaded in his head.

Vince was now staring at Daniel, an evil smile on his face.

"Well, it seemed to have stopped." Hunk said.

"But who did it come from?" Lance asked.

"_The clock ticks by too fast this time_

_Not a moment to be lost_

_A sack of books around me_

_And it looks like it's the day_

_Finals are coming and we all must try our best._

_But I've given up_

_I'll just swing that test"_

"What is with all the singing?!" Lance yelled.

"Skye, please just hang up." Daniel begged.

_"No fun today_

_No fun at all_

_No more talking on the telephone_

_Read this, write that and learn it all_

_Can't learn it all!"_

"This song is familiar." Vince mused aloud.

_"Fuck it all…_

_Fuck it all!_

_Can't study this anymore!_

_Fuck it all_

_Fuck it all!_

_All my classes are a bore!"_

"Song's got a point." Larmina commented quietly.

_"I don't care!_

_If I fail this test!_

_Let my mom rage on…_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

_"_I know this song! It's popular on Earth!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Crap! Won't be long until they realize it's a phone."

_"Fuck it all!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Don't give a shit anymore!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Flip the table_

_Screw you all!_

_I don't take this bullshit anymooooooore!_

_I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

"Please stop calling me!" Daniel thought aloud.

"So it is coming from you!" Vince's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah, my sisters Leona and Skye. I just pray to God that it's over." Daniel answered sheepishly.

"Why do you even have those ringtones for them?" Vince asked.

"I didn't choose them. They did and threatened to come up with even more humiliating ringtones if I changed them." Daniel told him.

"_Dog goes woof, cat goes meow._

_Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak._

_Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot._

_Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW._

_But there's one sound that no one knows..._

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"_

"Ugh! Now Derek is calling me?!" Daniel mentally cried in despair.

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?"_

"I'm starting to think that this is one of the cadets' doings." Pidge said suspiciously.

_"Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes._

_Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still._

_Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise._

_But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"_

"I've come to a conclusion. They're trying to get me killed." Daniel concluded.

_"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_The secret of the fox, ancient mystery._

_Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding._

_What is your sound? Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery what do you say?_

_You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods._

_What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)"_

"I think it's coming from the vents! Cadets, stay here!" Keith ordered, and all the pilots save Pidge left.

"Daniel you need to turn off your phone!" Vince exclaimed.

"I can't! They'll figure out! Besides, that was my last relative that isn't on military business." Daniel responded.

"So it should be done?" Vince asked.

"If I get another call with a different ringtone, then I am gonna answer it. I haven't heard from my other siblings on military business in eight months." Daniel told him.

_"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_

_I'm supposed to set an example_

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em"_

"Alec!" Daniel cried out aloud.

He pulled out his phone and answered. Pidge was staring at him, putting the pieces together.

Hey, buddy. I was hoping you'd answer.

"Alec, why are you calling? You only call if your on your way home."

Well, I'm still on military business, but I wanted to call you.

"Where are you this time?" Daniel asked.

Classified. Sorry, piccolo.

Pidge started glaring daggers at Daniel.

"I've gotta go. I'm in trouble." Daniel said.

Lemme guess, Leona, Skye, and Derek called you?

"Yeah, my phone went off three times because of them." Daniel sighed.

Alright, just tell them that it was your jerky siblings' fault.

"I wish I could say that." Daniel chuckled and hung up.

"You interrupted my class." Pidge said evilly.

"I should start running, shouldn't I?" he asked. The other two cadets nodded.

"Ya know… do you really think we could- oh, god not the ruler!"

And with that statement, Daniel took off running away from Pidge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! And yes, I know that I'm probably in trouble, but I had writers block!**

Daniel's heart was racing while he ran, thinking about where Alec was.

"It's not like him to not tell me…" Daniel mused.

His mind then drifted as he thought about the possible places he could be. Unfortunately for Daniel, he stopped paying attention to where he was running. Daniel got so caught up in his thoughts he crashed right into someone, the impact sending him to the ground. He groaned and looked up at the person that sent him to the ground.

Looming over him was a muscular man in his early twenties. He had cropped black and clear green eyes. He was in a uniform that indicated he was high in military ranks. Daniel's eyes widened when he realized who he ran into.

"Alec?"

"Hey, piccolo." Alec greeted, offering his hand.

Daniel took it and was pulled into a hug by his big brother. Daniel didn't move for ten seconds until he slowly hugged him back.

"I… I thought you were still on Active Duty." Daniel said.

"I am. I got assigned here." Alec laughed.

Daniel started laughing with him, not really knowing what else to do. He was just happy that his brother was back. Alec ruffled his hair and released him.

"Daniel!" Pidge yelled as he finally caught up.

"Right, talk to you later!" Daniel yelped and starting running.

Pidge stopped next to Alec and bent over coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"It helps if you hold your arms over your head." Alec advised.

Pidge did so and steadily caught his breath.

"So, why are you chasing him with a ruler?" Alec asked.

"Phone went off in class. In trouble." Pidge panted.

"That little- Daniel! I'll meet you at the Castle with him. Oh, and can you tell Queen Allura that First Lieutenant Alec Chandler has arrived?" Alec said.

"Yeah, sure. Just bring back Daniel." Pidge said.

"Sure thing." Alec replied and took off running towards Daniel.

"First Lieutenant, huh? Wonder if he can catch up to Daniel." Pidge mused before returning to the Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Pidge walked into the castle where the other pilots were waiting.

"Where's Daniel?" Keith asked.

"Oh, some guy ran after him for me. Oh! And he wanted me to inform you guys that First Lieutenant Alec Chandler has arrived." he answered as he walked in.

"Any idea when he'll arrive?" Lance asked.

"Let's see using the new surveillance system I installed throughout the castle grounds." Pidge said proudly, pulling up a screen.

"Well, the desert is out. Let's try Arus Beach." he muttered.

There, running on a cliff close to the edge, was Daniel with a young man hot on his heels.

"That seems a bit dangerous." Allura said worriedly.

"There's water underneath. They'll be fine." Lance assured her.

_"Give it up, Daniel!" the man yelled. _

_"In your dreams, Alec!" Daniel yelled. _

"Wow, I honestly didn't think Alec would catch up to him." Pidge said.

"Daniel doesn't have his voltcom on him." Keith reminded him.

"Still, Daniel's pretty fast without the voltcom." Lance stated.

"Whoa! He almost grabbed him!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Ten says Daniel gets away by the skin of his teeth." Lance betted.

"Make it twenty on Daniel gets caught." Keith muttered, putting his money down.

"What are guys doing?" Larmina asked as she and Vince came.

"Hush! The game- err I mean Daniel is running from a first lieutenant." Hunk exclaimed.

_Alec once again reached to grab Daniel. Daniel yelped and picked up speed. _

"Go! Go! Go!" Lance yelled, not wanting to lose his money.

"Catch him! Catch him!" Hunk screeched, gaining some odd looks.

_"Daniel, when I get my hands on you-"_

_"You'll what? Send me to my room? Ha! Sorry, grande fratello! You are in a whole new environment!" Daniel laughed. _

_Alec grabbed a stick and hooked it around Daniel's legs._

"Yes!" Keith shouted, surprising everyone.

Daniel fell, but caught himself in a front flip.

"No!" Hunk and Keith cried.

"Dammit!" Alec snarled as Daniel cackled.

Alec lunged towards him and the two went barreling into the water.

"Yes! In your face, McClain! Pay up!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Hold on, we need to wait till they get out." Keith stopped them.

_Daniel and Alec washed along the shore, Daniel trying to get as far away from Alec as possible. _

"Give up already!" Hunk yelled.

_"I forgot how stubborn you are." Alec panted. _

_"Surprised you forgot." Daniel replied. _

_"You're still coming with me." Alec said. _

_"In your dreams." Daniel said. _

_He kicked up a thick stick and held it like a Bo staff. Alec grabbed another one and held it in the same hold as Daniel. _

_"Let's see how good you've gotten." Alec growled playfully._

_The two circled each other before Alec lunged. Daniel narrowly avoided the blow, but Alec did not let him get any moves in besides defense. In a chance of luck, Daniel swung his leg out from behind Alec and sent him to the ground. _

_"Changing tactics? Impressive." Alec praised. _

_"You learn some stuff when you're the youngest." Daniel said with a shrug. _

_"And you always have the upper hand if you're the oldest." Alec said, making Daniel pale. _

_Alec grabbed his leg and dragged him to the ground, flipping themselves so that he was pinning Daniel down. _

_"Say it!" Alec ordered._

_"Never!" Daniel exclaimed. _

"What is going on?" Larmina asked.

That's when Pidge realized something.

"Wait a minute. Daniel Chandler. Alec Chandler. Alec offering to go after him. The witty banter. The playful attitude. They're brothers!" he declared.

"Oh snart, you're right!" Vince agreed.

They heard a strange sound come from the screen and saw Daniel laughing.

_"M-mer-rcy!" Daniel howled, tears running down his face. _

_Alec got off him and let the red faced cadet catch his breath. _

_"You… are horrible." he gasped. _

_"Yeah, I must have picked up on it from saving you time and time again from becoming the neighbor's newest pelt on his wall." Alec chuckled, pulling Daniel up. _

_"Don't know what you mean by that." Daniel replied innocently._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get back to the castle. Pretty sure I just worsened those bruised ribs." Alec said and the two made their way to the castle. _

"Should we be worried?" Larmina asked.

"He's a relative of Daniel's?" Vince asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, we should be worried."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Oops! I had the wrong chapters! I accidentally switched 4 and 5! I am sooooo sorry!**

The two brothers entered the castle sopping wet but with cheerful faces.

"You actually went to Dradin?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, it was kinda like Vegas." Daniel replied.

"It was wonderful." Vince sighed.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing?" Daniel asked, noticing the way the pilots and cadets were gathered together.

"We were watching you and your brother." Larmina answered.

"At least we don't have to explain our relation." Alec muttered.

"So why is he here anyways?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, why is he here?" Daniel asked.

"I requested a First Lieutenant to escort diplomatic missions and also take part in training the cadets. I didn't know that they would send Daniel's brother." Allura explained.

"I would've been sent home otherwise. They probably thought that I could do more here." Alec mused aloud.

"Why would you have been sent home?" Daniel demanded.

"Well, there was an accident where I was. Bomb went off ten yards from my location. Needless to say, I got hurt. Nothing major, luckily. Just some bruised ribs, a minor concussion, and a twisted ankle. I'm supposed to stay away from strenuous activities, but since when did I listen to that stuff? I got honorably discharged. And the government is going to pay me fifteen thousand every year because of all the service our family has provided." Alec explained.

"Meaning that you can stay here and help with the cadets." Allura said.

"Also allowing me to keep an eye on this troublemaker." Alec said, pulling Daniel into a headlock.

Daniel bucked and tried to get out of Alex's hold, but Alec just lifted him up in the air. Daniel clawed

"Agh! C-can't breathe!" Daniel gasped, his throat being crushed by his brother's huge bicep.

Alec released him and Daniel gasped for breath, leaning against his brother. The force actually realized how tiny Daniel was compared to his brother. He was smaller than him by a good two feet, and lighter by at least one hundred pounds.

"How is it that he's so big and you're basically a shrimp?" Lance asked.

"He hasn't hit the Chandler growth jump yet. And he won't until he's sixteen." Alec said.

"What's the Chandler growth jump?" Vince asked.

"A horrible curse." Daniel complained over dramatically.

"It's not that bad, Danny." Alec reprimanded, cuffing Daniel upside the head.

"So then what is it?" Larmina pressed.

"Every Chandler man goes through it. It starts up with the bottomless pit stomach at fourteen. What little baby fat we have (Alec pinches Daniel's cheek for emphasis) starts to tone up until it's nonexistent. Then he starts getting constant aches and pains. A couple months after those start, he hits a major growth spurt (Alec lifted Daniel, who had been at his midsection in height, by his chin up to his chest.), and his voice deepens at fifteen-ish. Finally, at sixteen he starts bulking up real easily. Like, super easily. Our metabolism slows down a little bit, but our high strung nature makes us unable to have any fat. All our fat turns into muscle. In conclusion, we look like this (Alec gestured to himself) within a course of two to three years. And that, my friends, is what a Chandler growth jump is." Alec explained, releasing his brother.

Daniel punched his brother in the shoulder, stalking away while rubbing his cheek. Alec grinned evilly, letting the force know just how much the two were related.

"This is going to be interesting." Lance said.

"Oh, it is." Alec agreed.

"Oh, and Alec." Daniel said right before he left.

Alec was suddenly assaulted by tens upon thousands of space mice.

"Watch out for the space mice." he chuckled and left, pocketing a device.

"Daniel Anthony Chandler! You are dead!" Alec yelled, but Daniel had already bolted it out of there.

"First assignment for cadets. Goose hunt. Find Daniel, hogtie him, and drag him back. Must be alive. Go!" Alec ordered.

Vince and Larmina grinned and went after Daniel.

"Was that really necessary?" Allura asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't give them the GPS tracker for Daniel's chip. So it's fair." Alec said, holding up a small device.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is gonna be short, but this is the best I can do at the moment. I decided that I would bring in some flashbacks and memories so you guys could have a better understanding of how close Alec and Daniel are. Italics are memories/flashbacks. Sorry about how short and cliff hangerish this is. **

_The sound of thunder clashing awoke Daniel with a start. The little five year old looked around frantically before another crash of thunder sounded. He jumped out of his hammock and raced into his brother's room._

_Fifteen year old Alec was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the raging storm. _

_"Alec…" Daniel whispered, but he barely made a sound. _

_Finally, Daniel collected his courage and walked up to the teen._

_"Alec!" he hissed, gently shaking his shoulder. _

_"Hm wha-? Danny? Why are you up?" Alec murmured drowsily, slowly sitting up to look at his brother. _

_"I don't like the storm!" Daniel whimpered, cowering as another roll of thunder sounded. _

_"Come here, Daniel." Alec said, gently wrapping his arms around Daniel and pulling him into his lap. _

_Daniel relaxed and snuggled into his brother's arms. Alec laid back down with Daniel pressed up against his chest. Alec finger combed his hair, humming an Italian lullaby as Daniel was lulled back to sleep. Once finished, and falling asleep himself, Alec kissed Daniel's forehead and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him. _

Alec shook the memory out of his head as he watched the cadets train. Larmina was definitely a good fighter, but there were still some flaws that could have her injured in combat. He'd have to correct those. Lord knows that won't be easy, but if Alec can raise his siblings then he can get through to the stubborn headed cadet.

Vince really needed help. He had some skills, but he wasn't confident in himself. Either way, Alec knew that he had a lot to do with this guy.

Daniel was exceptional, considering that it was Alec who taught him. He seemed distracted though. It didn't make sense. He can easily pin Vince and his enemies, but with Larmina, he's almost as bad as Vince. A crush maybe?

Alec watched them, coming to the conclusion that Daniel did have a crush on her. But did Larmina return the feelings? Alec watched her attitude and body language towards him. And indeed, those feelings were returned.

Alec smiled evilly. He could definitely use this to his advantage.

He ended their training session and watched as Daniel and Larmina walked off talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, this is an apology for the whole chapters 4 and 5 mix up. Super sorry about that! So, I decided that I would make this a chapters 6 and 7 mash up and make an eight (though it will say that it's 7) later on. I have been working on my stories, it's just been a situation with times I can do it and me second guessing myself. Once again, VERY sorry!**

Alec had been on Arus for a week, and everyone had surprisingly adapted well to him being there. He helped Keith and Allura with files and strategies that could be used. He was smart enough to understand Pidge and Vince when they went into long and sometimes arguing lectures about new combinations and weapons for the lions. He was laid back when he wanted to be to hang out with the cadets and Hunk and Lance. And he kept Daniel in line for the most part. Mainly reminding him to take his ADHD meds. After Daniel took those, he wasn't as hyperactive as the force was used to. Though he still acted completely insane and energetic, he didn't go overboard and steal the lions like he used to.

Yes, everyone cared about Alec, and Alec had come to care for the rest of the force like his own family. Everyone also had gotten used to the brotherly war and occasional spats between the two.

Daniel was the youngest and Alec was the oldest. There's bound to be rivalry and fighting between them. It's honestly a common fact that in big families, it's either the siblings that are closest of age or farther of age fight more. In the Chandler family, the main fights are between Alec and a lot of his siblings. Daniel and Alec very seldom butt heads with each other, but it doesn't last long when they do. Their spats usually fizzle out into playing after Alec pins Daniel to the ground or wall. They've had some actual arguments and have bickered before, but usually they resolve those pretty quickly with help from the pilots.

Now, they're on the beach having a late night cookout just because Hunk wanted some barbecue. Daniel and Alec are wrestling in the sand while everyone laughs at the their silly antics. Alec grabs Daniel by his nape and lifts him up, making Daniel instinctively curl into himself.

"How did you do that?" Vince asked.

"Our dad did it to us all the time. Whether it was because we were in trouble or he was done humoring us as we tried to bring him down." Alec explained, setting Daniel down.

"Or when he's about to throw us off a cliff." Daniel added.

"Nah, that's me." Alec said and pretended to throw Daniel off the cliff they were on.

"He sounds great." Allura said warmly.

"He was." Daniel said, earning him some strange looks.

"What? I do remember some stuff." Daniel scoffed.

"Okay, name one thing that he did that you were never told." Alec challenged him.

"I remember one time he took me to the store with him when I was five. I was sick, but I couldn't stay home because everyone else was either at work or school. I remember him setting me on the counter to reach for something when some lady grabbed me. She asked me what my name was. I didn't get to tell her because Dad had reacted and quickly grabbed me back. He looked worried. The lady said something I couldn't understand. What surprised me even more was that Dad replied in the same language. I remember her making gestures at me and then at some other things, but I didn't pay much attention. Dad finally told her something and she left pretty quickly. He finished whatever he had to do and we left. I remember him saying 'Let's keep this a secret. We don't want Mama to beat your old man with a shovel.' It was never mentioned again." Daniel told him.

Everyone looked at Daniel strangely before turning to Alec.

"I remember that day. You had gotten something from playing out in the rain, even though we told you not to, and had to stay home. When I came home from my job at the museum, you and Dad were passed out on the couch watching Law and Order. He seemed pretty worried the rest of the day. Wouldn't take his eyes off of any of us. Mom said 'we should all just stay in the house the rest of today and tomorrow'. We all thought that Dad was just having a small episode that he gets whenever he goes into town for something. So, we all stayed home the next day, which was Saturday, and everything was back to normal by Sunday. Dad then left two weeks later." Alec recalled.

"So, who was the lady?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. I never saw her again. In fact, I had no recollection of her when it even happened." Daniel said.

"Well, you never see the same people you usually do at a store." Vince told him.

"You do if your in a very small town with a population of seventy-one." Alec muttered, concern in his voice.

"Maybe she was passing thru?" Lance offered.

"No, our town was on a mountain ridge. It was a village for people who were ordered by law to stay away from civilization. People like witnesses who saw huge murders being committed and the convict was at large. People like Dad, who had done something huge like take down evil secret organizations and leaders." said Alec.

"I didn't know that." Daniel said, looking at Alec.

"There's a reason why we never do some things, Daniel. Things that I will tell you about. But not yet." Alec assured him.

"Something tells me there's a big secret in your family. One that you have to wait to reveal it." Pidge said suspiciously.

"Alec, how come you're the only one who actually has proof of the 'Chandler Growth Jump'? What about the others? They have big builds, but not like you." Daniel asked, looking up at his brother.

"I wish I could tell you Danny, but I'm not sure when I can, if I can." Alec said, gently ruffling Daniel's hair.

"It's getting late, I think we should all go to bed." Keith said.

Everyone agreed, not moving until Hunk put out the fire. They all walked back to the castle, all of them pondering what the secret is.

**_This is what was supposed to be chapter 7. _**

A loud scream woke everyone from their sleep. They all ran towards the sounds of screams and stopped right outside of Alec's room.

"Move aside." Daniel barked.

They did so and Daniel ran into the room where Alec was writhing in his sleep. Daniel placed his hands on Alec's chest and whispered soothing words in Italian.

Alec's screams quieted and he started fighting himself to wake up. Daniel turned to the pilots and cadets waiting in the hall.

"You guys can go back to bed or something." Daniel said, letting his small accent be heard.

"What about Alec?" Larmina asked.

"I can take care of my big brother. This isn't a new occurrence." Daniel assured her.

"What even happened?" Lance asked.

"Alec has PTSD. Usually he can suppress the nightmares. I guess tonight just brought them out with a vengeance. This is one of the worst ones I've seen." Daniel explained.

"Leave him alone, guys. Daniel's got this." Keith said.

He ruffled his hair before leaving: with the others. Daniel walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. He went over to Alec's side and saw Alec watching him.

"Ali…?" Daniel whispered, using the old name he had for Alec.

"Danny?" Alec murmured, slowly coming out of his episode.

"Yeah, it's me." Daniel said, kneeling by his bed.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Alec asked.

"Nothing. You just had an episode." Daniel replied softly.

Alec put his hand on Daniel's head and finger combed his hair like he always did. It was his way of assuring himself of reality. Daniel climbed into the bed and curled up against his side, laying his head on his chest. Daniel closed his eyes and listened as Alec softly sang his lullaby.

"_Sei, Sei_

_Venendo all'albero_

_Dove appesi un uomo che dicono assassinati tre_

_Strane cose accadevano qui_

_No estraneo sarebbe_

_Se ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte nella struttura appeso_

_Sei, Sei_

_Venendo all'albero_

_Quando il morto chiamò per il suo amore a fuggire_

_Strane cose accadevano qui_

_No estraneo sarebbe_

_Se ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte nella struttura appeso_

_Sei, Sei_

_Venendo all'albero_

_Dove ti ho detto di correre, quindi saremmo entrambi essere liberi_

_Strane cose accadevano qui_

_No estraneo sarebbe_

_Se ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte nella struttura impiccagione._

_Sei, Sei_

_Venendo all'albero_

_Indossare una collana di corda, fianco a fianco con me._

_Strane cose è accaduto qui,_

_No estraneo sarebbe,_

_Se ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte nella struttura impiccagione._"

Alec checked on his baby brother and saw him asleep. He ran a hand thru Daniel's messy hair and went back to sleep, comforted by the small weight on his side.

**The lullaby is The Hanging Tree song from Mockingjay. Yeah, I saw that movie and fell in love with the song. I know it's kinda morbid, but I thought it'd suit the Chandler family well. Review!**


End file.
